Charmed: The Devil’s offspring
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Phoebe has a permonition but who is the demon in her vision? What will happen to Leo? Will the Charmed ones defeat this new demon, like always or will they become roasted marshmellow witches? Read to find out! Oh and please review. Thank you! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CHARMED.  
**

* * *

**Charmed: The Devil's offspring  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

* * *

The three Halliwell sisters sat at the kitchen table discussing the current demon attack.

"So what are you saying?" asked Phoebe, the youngest of the three.

Prue, the oldest, explained "All I'm saying is you have to be more careful. Next time, we might not be here to protect you."

Agreeing, Piper, the middle sister, said "She's right. You don't have any active powers."

Snapping at her sister, Phoebe said "I know that! Do you have to rub it in my face!?" Phoebe stood up from the chair she sat in. Her hand rubbed against Piper's, Phoebe closed her eyes, opening them seconds later.

"Phoebe?" asked Piper, "What did you see?"

Sitting down, Phoebe stuttered, "I saw a girl…being chased by this demon…running into a trap."

"Did you see what the girl looked like?" asked Prue.

Phoebe nodded, "She had brownish hair with a tint of red…she had on this business-like suit."

"What about this demon? Could you recognize him?" asked Piper.

Shaking her head, Phoebe said "I don't know who this demon is but…it was red…with spikes…and…"

"Breathe Phoebe!" exclaimed Prue, Phoebe took in a few deep breaths, "How about we check the book of shadows?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah… that seems like a plan."

In the attic, the three sisters searched the many pages of the book of shadows.

"There!" exclaimed Phoebe, "That's him!"

The picture of the demon was very demon like… he had red horns, red eyes…red everything.

Prue started to read the description of the demon out loud, "He's an upper-level demon…with the power to burn anything in his path…his name is Devil-child…only way to defeat him is with the strongest witches -that's us - the power of three spell is the only way to vanquish this demon."

Astonished, Piper exclaimed "That's all it says?"

"Yup…" answered Prue.

"Leo!" called Piper.

"What are you doing?" asked Prue.

Piper replied, "I'm going to find out if the elders know anything more about this…'Devil-child'."

Blue orbs appeared in the attic, seconds later Leo was there. He had on a white robe.

"Piper, what's wrong?" asked Leo.

"What are you wearing - never mind that - but do you think you could find out if the elders know anything about a demon called the Devil-child?" responded Piper.

"The Devil-child?" Leo repeated.

"Yes…the Devil-child." nodded Piper.

"Everyone knows who he is…he is…" Leo began but then stopped.

"You know who he is!? And you didn't tell me!?" exclaimed Piper.

"Well… I've never really met him but from what I heard he is the child of the devil himself." Leo whispered, as if telling a secret that no one else was supposed to hear.

"And?" said Piper.

"And anyone who's ever went face to face against him has never been seen again…ever!"

"They didn't have the charmed ones then!" Prue exclaimed, "We can take him…I mean…we do have the power of three."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Phoebe asked Prue.

Confused, Prue asked "No, I don't think so…am I?"

"He burns anything in his path!" shouted Phoebe.

Shrugging, Prue said "So? We are the charmed ones…are we going to let a little fire scare us off? And besides we have Leo here if any of us were to really get hurt."

Leo looked up at the ceiling, he was trying to ignore their jingles but he knew he wouldn't be able for much longer.

Piper looked at him, "They're calling you aren't they?"

Leo nodded, "I'm sorry…but I have to go…"

"Go ahead…go…" she said.

Giving her a quick kiss, he orbed to the heavens, where the elders were waiting for him.

"Leo… We've been waiting…" a woman elder announced.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**

**Was it any good?**

**(What will happen next? What do the elders want?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!

* * *

**Charmed: The Devil's offspring**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Leo looked around, all the elders were there. This was never a good sign. Leo tried to think of what he could have done in the past few days to upset the elders, but he couldn't think of anything.

"We have a quest for you, Leo." said the woman elder.

"What kind of quest?" Leo asked.

"We need you to watch over this witch who just got her powers." another elder said.

"Something seems to be after her." a different elder said.

The woman elder nodded, "I believe that with your charmed one charges that this creature could be destroyed or at the least stopped."

Leo nodded.

"Good." said the eldest elder, "You can go now, Leo."

Leo nodded and orbed out.

* * *

He orbed into the attic, the sisters were still there.

Piper asked Leo, "So what did they want?"

"They gave me a quest…" he said.

"What type of quest?" she asked.

"There is a creature after a new witch, they believe that together, me and you three" he said pointing to the sisters and himself, "that we could stop it."

"Maybe it's the demon we are after!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Probably…" said Prue, turning to Leo, she asked "Did they tell you anything about this creature?"

Leo shook his head, "No."

"Then we'll just have to do with what we know." Prue said.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Well hello there little ducklings. I am here to give you chapter three to this story which I lack at updates for it. I will attempt at writing it, because I no longer has the great, big muse for it, but for my fans, I will at least try.**

**The Devil's offspring**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Ground covered in walls of flames. Screams of terror coming from all directions. Men, woman, and children trying to outrun the spreading fire. _

Phoebe's eyes snap wide open as she is struck with a sudden wave of heat. She is panting heavily as she tries to breathe. Under the impression that inside of her a fire is quickly spreading, she glanced around the entire bedroom. Seeing no flames, she lets out a relieved sigh. As her heart is slowly steadying back to its normal speed, she stands up from her bed, and walks out of the room, while looking in all direction for any demons.

Walking through the dimly lit halls, climbing down the stairs, and making a right into the kitchen, Phoebe came across the cat, Kit. The cat is splayed out on the last step on the stairs, and she has to jump from the second to last step in order not to awake the sleeping cat. Inside the kitchen, bright light hits her eyes as she opens the fridge.

As she grabs a carton of orange juice, and takes a sip straight from the carton, the sound of her sister's voice surprises her.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed as she saw her sister taking a sip, "Other people have to drink from that."

Glancing up, Phoebe shrugs, and finishes off the carton. She tosses it into the trash, while saying "What are you doing up, Piper?"

Smirking, Piper replies "I could be asking you the same question." She arches up an eyebrow.

Phoebe let out a sigh, and slumped down on to a chair.

"Pheebs?" Piper gently questioned her sister, "What's wrong?"

"I think I had a premonition while dreaming." Phoebe mumbled softly, while tapping her manicured nails on the kitchen table top.

"What did you see?" It was a simple question with a complex answer.

Phoebe shrugged. Glancing up into her sister's eyes, she answers "People running for their lives. Fire burning everything in its path. Scared screams…basically hell."

"Do you think it has something to do with the devil child from earlier?" Piper suggests as footsteps are heard coming from downstairs.

"What about the devil child?" Prue, butting into the conversation, says. She glances from Phoebe to Piper.

Turning her head at Prue's voice, Piper states, "Phoebe had a in-dream premonition"

"Of?" Prue asks as she turns to Phoebe for the answer.

Phoebe sighs and once again explains the premonition for the second time that day.

* * *

_The woman was hiding. Oh, she hid very well. But she could only hide for so long._

"Where are you stupid witch!" a demon yells as he knocks over trashcans that offend him by just being there.

Panting out of fear, the brown with a bit of red haired woman sinks deeper into the shadows in which she hid.

"I swear, when I find you, witch…I am going to tear you up, limb from limb!" threatens the demon as he throws an energy ball, which scorches the wall.

The woman shakes her head to herself as she could sense him getting closer and closer to her hiding spot. "Please, God, help me" she whispers a soft prayer as she closes her eyes and prepares to die.

As he listens to the woman's cries, the demon's reddish lips curved upward into a nasty smirk. "Aha! Prepare to die, witch!" He throws an energy ball, but in the end he hears no cries of pain nor panic.

The woman gasps as blue orbs form a man. The man runs over to the terrified woman, extends his hand to her and says, "Take my hand. Hurry we do not have much time." The woman nods, then takes his hand, and he orbs them away.

The demon could hear the jingles as the man orbs the woman and himself away. He frowns. Enraged, he yells loudly "No!"

* * *

_There's white everywhere. The walls, the floors, everything. So this must be what you call heaven._

"Where am I?" the woman quietly asks the man who saved her.

The man smiles down at her, and replies "Cassie, this is heaven."

Cassie frowns at this. "Am I dead?"

The man let out a low chuckle. "No. No." he assures her softly. "You are alive."

"You sure?" she says, doubting that she could be alive and in heaven at the same time.

He nods, and then asks her "Do you have any more questions before I take you back?"

She nods. "Yeah…Who are you, what is your name, what was that thing back there and what did it want with me?" She asks in one breath.

"I am a white lighter, who will be making sure nothing like today happens again, and my name is Leo." the man replies with a small smile. "That creature you faced back there in the alley was probably a low-level demon trying to score a bounty, and he was probably going after you because you are a new witch who recently found her powers."

"Wait…witch? I can't be a witch. That's…not possible" Cassie argues. She is stunned.

Leo nods, and replies "I am about to take you to the charmed ones, and from there I will have them explain any questions you might have about what you have just learned."

"Charmed ones?" Cassie is completely stunned and can only repeat what she is hearing.

Leo sighs and grabs her hand, then orbs them to Halliwell's manor, where all the lights are on and everyone is currently awake.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Well what you think?**


End file.
